Charm
by lovelyslickyvixen
Summary: A one-shot fic on Mikuru x Itsuki.


**I've got nothing planned for this. All I know is that it is going to be a MikuruxItsuki thing. How long is it gonna be? We'll see.**

"Kyon, hurry up! Thus stuff aren't going to carry themselves, are they?" barked the ever energetic Haruhi at a teenage boy named Kyon who looked like he could really use a bottle of water.

With a sigh and a very annoyed expression, he did as ordered.

"Well then, I'll see the rest of you later. Good night!" Haruhi said with a grin. "Not you, Kyon! You are carrying these bags all the way to my house."

Kyon was too tired to argue so he simply greeted the others good night before he turned and followed Haruhi's steps. Though, he did manage to catch a glimpse of Yuki who was already walking away. Kyon carved a small smile across his face before hurrying behind Haruhi.

Mikuru and Itsuki both stood still as they watch the others walk away. Both of them smiling.

"I guess I'll be going too." Mikuru said as she looked up at Itsuki. "Good night."

"Actually, I'm wondering if you would come with me."

"C..come w..wi..with you?" Mikuru stuttered as her face turns a bit red.

"I'm sorry. What I meant was, would you please accompany me to a tea store?" Itsuki said, "I was thinking of buying some as a present for my friend, but I don't really know anything about it. I thought, who else know their tea better than you do, Asahina-san."

"I see. But I think all the shops are closed by now." Mikuru said as she tugged some of her hair behind her ear. "Why don't we meet up tomorrow? That is if Suzumiya-san does not come up with any activity."

"If that's the case, I'll text you to confirm on the details tomorrow. Is that OK with you?"

Mikuru nodded in agreement.

Staring out of the window, Mikuru tried to recall all the orders she received from the higher ups. She grabbed a baby blue file that was placed neatly among her school books and flipped through it. As she moves on to the next page, she noticed a small rectangular paper dropping onto the floor.

"Ah, I thought I lost it!" She said as she eyes the little piece of paper. It was a charm she bought when they went to the temple for the summer festival.

A charm for a long lasting bond.

Mikuru shook her head as she bit some of her lower lips. 'What was I thinking?' she thought. 'Koizumi-kun. He is such a gentleman.'

The picture of Itsuki's smiling face that appears in her head provoked a bittersweet smile onto Mikuru's face.

"It's impossible!" Mikuru shook her head. She drops the charm onto a wastepaper bin and went to bed.

Kyon was already fast asleep when he sat up abruptly. Eyes wide open.

"I left Asahina-san to be alone with that creepy Koizumi in the dark!!!!!!"

"Koizumi-kun, good morning. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Good morning. It's alright. I just got here myself."

"Urm, well, lets get going."

"Of course. If you don't mind, why don't we go and grab some breakfast before we start our little trip."

"That would be lovely." Mikuru said as she offers Itsuki her cute little smile.

"Then, why don't we go to this little café near the school? I heard that they serve some mouth watering croissant for breakfast."

"Really? I haven't had one for a while now."

They continued walking quietly, enjoying the fresh air and the beauty of the park that they have agreed to meet up at earlier. Apparently, Haruhi was going on a trip with her family and thus the four brigade members are going to be free for the next few days.

"Asahina. Daisuki" *

Mikuru froze on her track, staring at Itsuki's back. He stopped too.

"Wh..what did you ju..just said?"

It was not until a complete sixty seconds later that Itsuki turned around and smiled at Mikuru.

"You have some leaf in your hair." He said as he approached Mikuru.

The shy time traveller kept her eyes glued to the ground as Itsuki removes the leaves from her hair.

"The morning sun. It is great, isn't it?" Itsuki said.

'What was I thinking? Of course he meant the sun. How embarrassing.'

"These croissants really are good!" Mikuru exclaimed.

Itsuki simply smiled at her as he took another sip of the fresh orange juice he ordered.

"Koizumi-kun, do you usually eat out for breakfast?"

"Not really."

"Do you cook your own meal?"

"I'm ashamed to admit it but I'm not much of a cook."

"You shouldn't be ashamed about that. I am sure that you are good at plenty other things. Oh, the nice lady who was with us during our trip to the island works for you, right? So, she must be the one who prepares your meal."

"Yes. But sometimes she gets too lazy and simply orders pizza (authors' note: I'm joking! Don't kill me!)." Itsuki laughed.

Mikuru giggles along. "Oh, by the way, Koizumi-kun. This friend of yours, is it a guy or a girl?"

"Does it make any difference?"

"Urm, yes. Generally, men and women have very different taste when it comes to tea."

"I see. Well, why don't we head to the store first."

"OK." Mikuru answered briefly. 'Why does he seem hesitant to answer my question? Is he buying it for his girlfriend? Well even if he is, why should he keep it a secret from me? Maybe it's because he..'

"Is everything alright, Asahina-san?"

"N..nothing. I'm fine."

Standing in front a near by bookshop, Yuki and Kyon was looking at some newly released mangas. Yuki was hooked on the shoujo mangas that Kyon lent her (Kyon's note: It belongs to my sister, not me.) and Kyon decided to show her the best place to look for mangas.

"Isn't that Asahina-san and Koizumi," Kyon said "I wonder what are they up to?"

Kyon was about to cross the road when he felt his shirt being pulled from behind. Yuki's eyes sparkle as she glared at Kyon.

"Date." Yuki murmured.

"I checked your agency's rules, and it doesn't say anything about going out to buy tea with your schoolmate. I believe that you did nothing wrong, so there's no need to worry."

"Ah. I'm.. I'm not worried."

"That's good. I thank you for helping me out."

"It was nothing."

"Will you please turn around for a while?"

Mikuru was a bit confused but didn't question Itsuki's instruction.

Itsuki took out a hairclip adorned with a huge silver butterfly and small flowers from his pocket and place it at the back of Mikuru's head.

Mikuru turned around and faced Itsuki. She slowly removes the hairclip.

"What's wrong?"

Mikuru shook her head. "I think it would look better here." She said as she relocates the hairclip.

"You are absolutely right." Itsuki smiled as he stares at Mikuru's innocent face.

"Ah, Koizumi-kun, will you please wait here for a while?"

Before he could manage an answer, Mikuru dash away from him.

"Of course, I'll wait forever if I have to."

Fifteen minutes later, Mikuru reappears. She was panting.

"Koizumi-kun, thank you for waiting."

"It was not a problem at all."

"He..here.. If you would accept this."

Itsuki stare at the rectangular piece of paper that Mikuru was holding out. He took it and looked at Mikuru in the eyes.

"I'll treasure it."

*Asahina = morning sun Daisuki =Likes/ I like very much/ I love.

**Hope you enjoyed my unplanned fic. The plot was probably scattered around. But I do hope you enjoyed it and do leave a comment on what you think of the story.**

**Many thanks,**

**LSV.**


End file.
